


You're Still In My Head (Forever Stuck)

by Blackrising



Series: Animals [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff, G!P, Girl Peen, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Omega Lexa, Omegaverse, as in Clarke has a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/pseuds/Blackrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to '(Baby) I'm Preying On You Tonight'. There's talk about babies and kissing. 'Nough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still In My Head (Forever Stuck)

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand, here's the aftermath of Clarke and Lexa's heat-induced mating frenzy.
> 
> Title: Still 'Animal' by Maroon 5

"What in the _world_ were you thinking?"

Abby regarded her daughter with a dark scowl, anger warring with disappointment and worry, and for the first time since she'd been sent to Earth with the rest of the 100, Clarke felt like lowering her head and submitting to her mother's authority.

Only Lexa's presence next to her, sitting impassively on her throne and watching their confrontation, reminded her that she was no longer the kid she used to be. She was her own Alpha now, stronger and hardier than her mother could ever imagine. Clarke held her head high.

"I wasn't", she admitted. "Which is why I called you here."

Abby blinked, acknowledging her choice of words. Then her eyes slid from her daughter's face to rest on Lexa. Her nostrils quivered and Clarke knew that Abby could smell the heat still flaring through the Commander's veins. It was muted now, a mere shadow of its former intensity thanks to their earlier mating and Clarke was reasonably confident her mother wouldn't get tempted, but she stepped in front of Lexa anyway, making it unmistakably clear that she was off-limits.

Abby ignored the protective gesture, zeroing in on the Commander with every ounce of Alpha dominance she could muster. "Did you do this on purpose? Did you seduce my daughter just to get the upper hand? Because if you did, I swear I will destroy you."

Before Clarke could open her mouth to insist that, if anything, she'd been the aggressive one, the Commander laid a hand on her arm and stopped her short. She was furious that her mother would dare to insult either of them, but Lexa's palm was soft and her scent - their scent, really, mixed up as they'd been - was soothing.

"It was not my intention to tempt Clarke in any way", Lexa said as calmly as ever, looking the Doctor straight in the eye. Abby was confused by it, Clarke could tell, by the fact that someone who _smelled_ so submissive showed no signs of bending to her will. It made a tingle of pride swell in Clarke's chest.

Lexa stood, stepping up to Abby until she looked down at her, just slightly. Clarke fought down the short burst of possessiviness, content to let the Commander handle this on her own.

"I do not take kindly to being threatened", the Omega continued, cocking her head. "However", she allowed her voice to soften, "you may rest easy. Clarke will have to fear no repercussions due to my actions - or hers. None she does not explicitely wish for."

That last part was said to Clarke, soft green eyes glancing at her from beneath long lashes.

Abby swallowed visibly, jaw tightening as her eyes quickly flitted between her daughter and the Commander. Then she breathed out shakily, tense shoulders loosening.

"Fine", she sighed, suddenly sounding very exhausted. "I suppose there's not much I can do now."

"There is", Clarke insisted.

Her mother shook her head, a tired smile playing around her lips. She rummaged around in the medical bag slung over her shoulder and produced a rectangular tin foil package, popping a single small pill into the palm of her hand and offering it to the Commander.

Lexa accepted it, but didn't put it in her mouth yet, eyeing it with something akin to suspicion, glancing at Clarke from the corners of her eyes.

Abby looked between them and cleared her throat. "I'll leave you two to talk, then." Clarke followed her to the tent flap, letting herself be pulled into a hug.

Her mother hesitated. "Clarke, you're my daughter", she began, her voice a quiet murmur only Clarke could hear. "And that means I worry about you, no matter how old you get and how much you don't want me to."

She rested her hands on Clarke's shoulders, pushing her away until she could look into her face. "I also know that it's not my place anymore to make your decisions for you. So whatever you decide to do about this...I'll be there for you. Whatever you need." A wry smile stretched across thin lips. "Even if that means bringing over the morning-after pill so no one gets pregnant before the time is right. Our supply isn't unlimited, though, so you may want to look into some alternatives."

Clarke swallowed, unexpected tears prickling at the back of her eyes. "Thanks, mom," she whispered roughly, giving her mother's arm a short squeeze before watching her slip out.

The tent grew quiet now that they were alone. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, exactly, but Clarke wasn't sure where to go from there. There had been no time to talk after their impromptu little nap.

Not that Clarke would have known what to say.

They'd woken up sometime in the evening, awkwardly extracting themselves from each other. Clarke had grimaced at the feeling of tucking her dick back into her pants and looked at everything but the Commander, if only to avoid the guilt of watching her get rid of the pants Clarke had torn in her madness.

Not to mention their combined scents had stirred Clarke's arousal anew and they hadn't been able to afford another distraction. The full brunt of their actions had hit Clarke shortly after she'd opened her eyes and she'd immediatly sent Indra to fetch her mother, despite the stink eye the warrior had given her.

"So this is medicine?" Lexa asked her, sinking back into her throne like nothing was amiss, like they were discussing the weather.

Clarke nodded and stepped closer, halting just out of Lexa's reach. She wanted to kneel down at the Commander's side, wrap her arms around her and bask in their shared scent, but wasn't sure her touch would be welcomed. "Yes. It will...it will prevent pregnancy."

Lexa's jaw clenched as she regarded the little white pill in the palm of her hand. Both of them knew that the chances of Lexa becoming pregnant were high. Omegas in heat were incredibly receptive and Clarke hadn't held anything back. Her knot had ensured that nothing - not the initial spurts or the steady trickle of sperm that came with being tied - would go to waste.

"Do you want me to take it?"

Clarke opened her mouth, but nothing would come out. Lexa's gaze was steady and warm, patient, and Clarke realized she'd been afraid of this question. Because she knew what her answer should be, but her instincts made it hard to remember. She imagined Lexa out of her usual armour, round belly straining against the fabric of her tank top. She imagined laying her hands on Lexa's stomach, feeling the tiny kicks of a little person. She imagined Lexa smiling warmly, soft green eyes fixated on Clarke.

Clarke's heart thumped and she kneeled in front of the Commander, throwing caution to the wind and taking her hands in hers.

"Honestly? I'm not sure," she began and Lexa's eyebrows twitched in surprise. "A part of me wants this."

She reached out to rest the tips of her fingers on Lexa's stomach and felt the perpetually tense muscles relax beneath her touch.

"A big part of me wants to tell you to throw the pill away and just take the risk."

Clarke pulled her hand back and rubbed soothing circles into the skin of the Commander's thigh instead. "But I also know that now's not the time. Not while we're in the middle of a war. Not while everything is so fragile. And whatever we want to do, there'll be time for that."

She stared into Lexa's eyes, willing her to understand that this wasn't _no_ , it was _later_. Lexa swallowed and nodded, raising her hand to her mouth, but Clarke caught her wrist between gentle fingers.

"What about you? I don't...I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do. If it comes to it, I'll take responsibility."

Lexa hesitated, then raised her chin. "A child would complicate the situation."

"That's not what I asked, Lexa." She tilted the Commander's face down, idly rubbing at the remains of her warpaint on her cheekbones. "I want to know if you're okay with this."

Lexa shifted in her seat and licked her lips. Clarke tried not to get distracted by the sight of the Commander's tongue or the pheromones in the air. They needed to have this conversation now.

"Our lives are short, Clarke," Lexa murmured. "My people die everyday - in battle, from sickness. We don't usually waste thoughts on whether it's the right time or not because it never is."

She covered Clarke's hand on her thigh with her own, giving it a light squeeze. "I don't know what will happen to me tomorrow or the day after. I don't know if I will live to see the next sunrise. I don't know if there will ever be another opportunity for me to have a child."

Clarke gulped heavily and opened her mouth, only to feel the pad of Lexa's thumb come to rest on her lips.

"I don't know what will become of us. But I do know that I want us both to be comfortable with it. I want a child, someday, but not without my mate's agreement. Not without your agreement."

Heart beating wildly at the word 'mate', Clarke watched Lexa put the pill in her mouth and swallow. It was done, no going back now. She felt inexplicably sad at the thought.

They spent a few moments in silence, letting the other's scent calm them, before Clarke cleared her throat. "If your people don't usually care, how come you're still without child? I mean, this can't be your first heat and there are more than enough Alphas around."

That last part came out lower than intended, Clarke's natural possessive instinct crawling to the surface. She'd claimed Lexa for herself with her scent, at least for the time being, but that didn't mean she enjoyed the thought of others having done the same before her.

Lexa averted her gaze, studying the large knife at her hip. "Pregnancy was never a possibility."

Clarke frowned. "But you've slept with Alphas, you said it yourself. Pregnancy is always a possibility during heats."

"I said that I may always take and Alpha to my bed if the need arises," the Commander said, shaking her head. "I did not say that it ever has."

Clarke blinked, her grip on Lexa's leg tightening. "What?"

"I never felt the need to lay with one of my warriors. Costia was an Omega. We used to help each other through heats."

The already rapid fluttering in Clarke's chest intensified, her expression darkening. No other Alpha had touched Lexa. No other Alpha had claimed her.

Her eyes fell on the bandage on Lexa's neck. She couldn't see the wound but she knew it was there, felt it as though it might appear on her own skin.

It was Lexa's first mark. And Clarke had been the one to give it to her.

"Clarke?"

Clarke darted forward, pushing her lips against Lexa's and pressing the other woman against the back of the throne. She bit and pulled at the Commander's lips until they were wet and swollen and Lexa opened them with a gasp. Fisting a hand in the folds of Lexa's shirt, Clarke slipped her tongue into the Omega's mouth, drinking in the choked groans and little whimpers Lexa couldn't hold back.

Clarke only broke away once they were both flushed red, Lexa's fingers threaded through her hair and her eyes impossibly dark. Shifting uncomfortably, Clarke ignored her painfully hard cock and pressed another quick kiss to the Commander's lips.

Lexa's brows drew together in bewilderment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clarke asked, momentarily distracted by the crinkled skin between the Commander's eyebrows. "You must have known how I'd react."

"Would you have listened?"

Clarke did not have an answer for that. Maybe it wouldn't have mattered. Everything had been a haze of hormones and Clarke suspected her inner Alpha would have taken any reason to bend the Commander over that table.

"Also," Lexa hesitated, eyes gliding away from Clarke's for the shortest of moments before they returned. "I knew very well how you would react."

The Alpha narrowed her eyes, trying to listen to what _wasn't_ being said. Realization struck. "Are you saying you _wanted_ me to get jealous?"

"No," Lexa insisted. "However...I did not try to avoid it either."

A growl rumbled through Clarke's chest and she reached for Lexa again, curling her fingers around her side and pressing her lips to the underside of the Commander's jaw. She pulled her to the edge of the seat until she could rest comfortably between Lexa's legs, stomach pressed into her crotch.

Lexa groaned and Clarke could feel her heat through the fabric, hear her heartbeat rattling through her chest.

Before Clarke could open her mouth to nip at the soft skin beneath her lips, a hand against her shoulder stopped her.

"Clarke," Lexa warned, sounding breathless. "I can't hold off my heat forever. If you keep going, we'll end up tied again."

Clarke groaned, closing her eyes tightly and holding her breath to dispel some of the haziness in her head. Lexa was right. They couldn't call Abby over for another pill so soon. If she knew Octavia at all, everyone at camp would know about them by now and Clarke didn't feel like throwing fuel into the fire. She'd get enough shit from Bellamy and Raven as it was.

"Yeah. Okay." She took a deep breath - which was a mistake, all things considered - and pried herself away with some difficulty. "Will you be okay? Do you need me to bring you some suppressants?"

The Commander raised an eyebrow, inching back in her throne to get some distance between them.

"Medicine," Clarke explained. "It stops heat symptoms. Most of our Omegas died on the Ark, so we still have a small supply."

Lexa seemed to consider it for a moment before shaking her head. "That will not be necessary. I am perfectly capable of getting through heats by myself."

Despite her words, her gaze lingered on the buldge in Clarke's pants far too long to be casual. It jumped in response and Clarke shifted awkwardly.

"Are you sure?"

"I will order Indra to deal with any Alphas that are not put off by your scent on me," the Commander conceded with a nod.

It wasn't a perfect solution, and Clarke couldn't help but grimace at the thought that some other Alpha might get to Lexa when she was at her most vulnerable, but she knew that staying any longer wouldn't end well.

"I'll go and talk to my mother about some protection. I'll come back once I have and then we can deal with this."

A hand caught her wrist as Clarke turned around to leave.

"Wait." Lexa's throat bobbed nervously. "You do not have to feel obligated to return. I realize that my scent has a strong influence on you and I do not wish to presume that you will still feel the same way after my heat has worn off."

She pulled her hand back.

"I will not hold it against you should you decide to leave this behind you."

Clarke very much felt like kissing her worries away, but the tent was getting progressively hotter and the air heavier, and so she merely took the Commander's hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'll be back soon," she said simply, turning to flee as her skin began to burn where it touched Lexa's.

The Commander's eyes followed Clarke until the tent flap fell closed behind her.

 

 

 


End file.
